Germany
Germany (German: Deutschland), officially the German Reich (German: Deutsches Reich) is a country in Central Europe. Currently headed by Adam Dressler, head of the Valkist party. Germany is bordered to the north by the Kiel Zone; to the northwest by the North Sea and the Dutch State; to the northeast by the Baltic Sea and Lithuania; to the west by The Rhine and the French Republic; to the south by Switzerland and Austria; to the east and southeast by Poland and Czechia. For three years Germany has been ruled by Führer Adam Dressler, a fervent German nationalist and Valkist. His expansionist philosophy has once again brought the threat of war to Europe. After the shameful defeat of the German Empire in the Great War many Germans look towards Dressler as the figure to bring glory back to their nation. Despite the tumultuous history that has affected Germany in the last 20 years she still stands as one of Europe's most economically advanced and militarily powerful nations. History Unification For many years Prussia had been the dominant power among the German states. After victory over France during the Franco-Prussian War. The German Empire was proclaimed by the Prussians in the palace of Louis XIV, Versailles, on January 18, 1871. This conflict though would sow the seeds of hostility between France and Germany for the next 40 years. France's ambition to regain Alsace-Lorraine from the German Empire was destined to explode into a global war, involving every great power of Europe. The Great War The Great War as it would be known lasted from 1914 to 1919 and lead to the destruction of the Austrian, German, Ottoman and Russian empires. The French lead Entente Powers were left victorious but at the cost of millions of young men’s lives. The German Empire was abolished and in its place a German Republic was formed. This weak government was forced to sign an egregious peace treaty at the palace of Versailles. This document demanded that Germany take full responsibility for the war and that the German nation was obligated to pay reparations, dismantle its armed forces and surrender the Rhineland to French occupation. Post-War Era In the Aftermath of the Great War many Germans began looking for extreme alternatives from the conservative democracies and monarchies that have ruled Germany for centuries. In Schleswig-Holstein collectivists lead a short-lived Revolution before being routed by Danish forces and in Berlin a Sudetenland native would become radicalized. After the Great War Adam Dressler, without much purpose in his life, moved to Berlin and joined the Thule Society. With the help of Rudolf von Sebottendorf, Dressler would go on to develop his philosophy of Valkism. Part German Nationalism, part Nordic Revivalism, Valkism wishes to bring Glory to Germany by ridding the nation of harmful non-German influences such as Democracy, Christianity, Capitalism and Marxist Internationalism. Critics of Dressler claim his ideology is purposely unfocused so it can better serve his goals as and when he sees fit but Valkist would argue that Valkism solves class conflict, uniting the Socialists while maintaining a strong nationalism, uniting the Conservatives. In 1923 an Italian nationalist, Gabriel D'Anunnzio, attempted to overthrow the liberal government of Italy. Despite its eventual failure, Adam Dressler would follow in D'Annunzio's footsteps and lead his followers in a Putsch to overthrow the Weimar Regime, The Putsch was quickly defeated by German police and Dressler was arrested. While in prison Dressler would solidify his ideology into writing when has published his autobiography. The book became a best seller in Germany and helped spread the popularity of Valkism throughout Germany. On his release Adam Dressler became one of the most notable public figures in the nation. This new found notoriety allowed Dressler to grow his influence and intimidate his critics into silence. By 1930 the Valkist Party had become one of the largest political entities in Germany but it was still dwarfed by the ruling Social Democratic coalition. To overcome this political deadlock in 1933 Dressler and his followers with the help of the Valkist militia, The Kampfregimenter, would march on Berlin in an event the Valkists called "The People's Uprising". Despite some calls to fight against this insurrection most political parties agreed to surrender to the Valkist party allowing them to take full control of the country. Before there seizure of power the Valkists had made enemies of the French. Constant calls for revenge against the Entente had ruined relations between France and the Valkist party and when the Dressler took power in Germany the Entente threatened to intervene against this "upheaval" of democracy. To quell this threat Dressler called an emergency election in which the Valkist Party won in a landslide which Dressler argued was the German people "using their right to Self-Determination". The French backed down officially but would continue to support dissidents within Germany to undermine Valkist Rule. Germany in 1936 Despite the outward appearance of growth and stability many factions exist within the political world of Germany. The future of Germany is undecided as many factions attempt to gain Influence. Popular war hero, Hermann Göring has been the leader of the second largest nationalist faction in Germany for many years. Though Göring sees eye to eye with Dressler on many issues he disagrees with Dressler's radical philosophy and also strongly believes that to have a fighting chance to win another Great War, Germany must be fully self-sufficient. Göring argues for a 4-year plan that will make Germany competitive with the other Great Powers. Despite Dressler's distaste for democratic systems many conservatives still support re-establishing the Reichstag, which Dressler dismantled soon after he took power. Despite the inherit slowness of democratic systems many advocate for Dressler to remain Chancellor for life with final legal say but a new Reichstag to be formed to draft laws and administer smaller local issues. Within the inner circle of the Valkist party though a final solution has been drafted to have any opposition to Dressler eliminated. A great purge to rid Germany of anyone who seeks to undermine Valkist authority. ru:Германия Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Stahlpakt